


The Replacements

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [29]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Angels, Anger, Drabble, F/M, Forgiveness, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought dying would clear up lingering doubts, but it hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacements

He had thought dying would clear up any lingering doubts, but it hadn't. He would have imagined the resentment would fade too, but it was still there - the feeling of being wielded like a tool in the hand of a greater power. He thought that was important, though, that his anger at the overwhelming injustice was needed. Knowing it was all part of the process didn't help. "Was it a mistake?" 

She took his hand - they still had hands, apparently, in this misty space between. "We all make mistakes." She didn't say she forgave him, he didn't say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
